


Secret Affairs

by ClumsyFirefly



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is in a loveless relationship with Robin, she has Henry, AU no magic, and Emma comes along to work as the new town's deputy. What happens when you meet the right person, at the wrong time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story I've been working on I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you all think.

"What do I do Mary Margaret?” She asked with a frown. 

“When there’s someone you can’t be with it’s a terrible burden,” Mary Margaret spoke softly, but her tone changed it became harsher as she finished her advice, “So you figure it out.” 

* * *

 

** Three Months Ago **

 

“Emma?!” August called from his office. 

Emma Swan had just walked into the police department, coffee in one hand, bear claw in the other, she set them both down on her desk as her boss called her, “What?” 

“Could you come in here,” The man called to her again.  

“Yes Captain?” She smiled slightly as she walked into his office, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. 

“We’re sending you to another police station, you’ll be paid well and it’s in a small quiet town,” August began explaining to the blonde, “I know, recent events with Lily, you have no place to live and you asked me to move you someplace else and well this is the best I can do.” 

“Where is it?” Emma asked, she had just been dumped by her girlfriend of five years Lily, she wanted to get the hell out of New York City, and had enough of the big city so quiet sounded pleasant, she wanted to get the hell outta dodge before she fell back into her old slutty ways.

“Storybrooke, Maine, it's a seven hour drive from here, you can leave now or in the morning, whenever you see fit but you are to report there by tomorrow night before ten o’clock, the mayor Regina Mills has been notified, go to her office when you arrive and your job will be appointed once you get there.” 

“Well I’ll pack my desk and leave now,” Emma smiled sadly, “I’ve got nothing left here anyways, thank you August for doing this for me.” 

“We’ve worked together a long time, I’m glad I could make this easier for you, I hope you find everything you’re looking for,” he smiled at her, a sad smile but a smile knowing that she would be okay down there or so he hoped. 

“Goodbye August,” Emma smiled and hugged her former boss. 

“Goodbye Emma,” he smiled as he hugged her back, “and good luck.”    
  


Within an hour Emma had cleaned up her work desk and was on the way, she had already cleared the apartment of her things. She wanted nothing to do with this city and she couldn’t help but practically race down the street. Lily got the place and Emma had gotten the dog, Lily hated him anyways, but Emma on the other hand loved the shit outta that dog, he was her best friend and he was still practically a baby.

Beau was her Siberian husky, she had found him at a crime scene while she was at work, he was just a newborn. Emma had taken him home and nursed that boy back to life. She took to calling him Beau and when no one ever came to get  him the blonde got papers and now he was her. He had just turned, he was just a bundle of energy. 

“You excited boy?” Emma smiled as she rubbed his head, he sat in the front seat with her and they were on the way towards Storybrooke, Maine, “A new life.” 

Beau sat there wagging his tail panting happily, eventually he settled down and passed out in the front seat. Emma on the other hand, put the windows down and turned up the tunes. She was recently very into The Beatles so that is what she planned on listening to until she got to Storybrooke.

* * *

 

Regina Mills stood by the clock tower, it had been broken for almost a week now and had gotten some guys to put it up. It was almost eight now, the sun was just setting and it was still really nice out in late June. The brunette woman was wearing a tight black dress and a simple tan blazer, she stood by herself as she looked up at the installation of the clock tower, she looked to her left as she watched an unfamiliar yellow Volkswagen Beetle pull up. She wondered if that was the new woman who would be working for the sheriff’s department.

A blonde woman stepped out wearing tight blue skinny jeans a grey t shirt, and a blue leather jacket, all of a sudden there was this giant husky running towards Regina. She couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde woman, she’d never seen such a physically flawless woman but she had to tear her eyes off her as the husky got closer. 

“Hello there,” Regina smiled as she bent down to say hello to the excited husky wagging its tail at her. 

“Beau!” The blonde woman spoke, the dog’s ears perked up, he looked back and forth between the two woman but he chose to stay with his new friend, “I’m so sorry, he usually doesn’t run off like that. Beau. Come now.” 

Beau stalked back over to the blonde, “I’m Emma. Emma Swan.” Emma offered her hand to the stranger to shake. 

“Yes! I’m Regina Mills, the Mayor,” Regina gladly took Emma’s hand in her own and shook it for a brief second, “I was wondering when you would be getting here, would you like me to show you around?” 

“Yes, please, is there a hotel or somewhere I can stay?” Emma asked with a smile, Regina began walking away from the clock tower, the blonde followed. 

“I would be glad to help you find somewhere to stay, actually one of my son’s teacher has been looking for a roommate I can possibly make arrangements,” Regina smiled, she didn’t know why she was being so nice, but there was something kind of compelling about this woman. 

“That would be really nice,” Emma said, she looked behind her to make sure Beau was still following her, of course he was, he followed her everywhere and never needed a leash, “Thank you Mayor Mills.” 

“My pleasure, besides you’ll be saving the town,” Regina said, “let’s go to my office to sign the paperwork.” 

“Lead the way,” Emma smiled, she followed the brunette and only now really allowed herself to take in this woman that stood before her, all she could think was,  _ Damn.  _

“Okay, you are officially part of Storybrooke Police Department, now the Sheriff David is your new boss and I will make sure to introduce you two tomorrow, I would suggest staying at Granny’s for the night,” Regina spoke softly, “I’ll walk you to the diner and how about we meet tomorrow and I’ll show you around town?” 

“Sounds like a date,” Emma smiled as she lead the way out of Regina’s office.  

The mayor led the way down the street to Granny’s, they talked a bit. Regina would be lying if she said she didn’t flirt with the woman a bit, Emma naturally flirted right back. 

Regina laughed and couldn’t help the blush creep up on her, “Have a good night Emma.” 

The brunette smiled as they stood at the door to Granny’s bed and breakfast, with a small diner. It was a quaint little place, Emma hated quaint places, they reminded her too much of home. 

“That would be perfect, Is it okay if my dog stays there?” Emma asked. 

“Yes it shouldn’t be a problem, see you tomorrow,” Regina smiled. 

“Wait can we exchange numbers so I can text you tomorrow?” Emma said before spinning around once more to face the brunette. 

“Oh of course!” Regina said and pulled out her phone, “What’s your number?” 

Emma entered her number into the Mayor’s cell phone, she then got Regina to enter her number into the blonde’s phone, they parted ways and Emma made her way to Granny’s bed and breakfast. 

“I’m home!” Regina called as she stepped into her the large foyer of her mansion. 

“In here!” Robin called, it was past ten now and Henry was asleep. 

Regina kicked off her heels and walked over to her lover and kissed him on the lips, “Hey hon how was your day?” 

“It was good, long day,” Robin replied with a smile, he hugged his soon to be wife tightly and kissed her on the forehead, “If you’re hungry there’s food in the fridge.” 

“You cooked? Did you burn water again?” Regina teased. 

“I made pasta,” Robin laughed and walked away, “I’m going to bed.” 

“Goodnight,” Regina smiled, she pulled the cold pasta out of the fridge, putting it into the microwave and turning it on for three minutes. 

She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her emails, she read about the clock tower, they installed it successfully and it didn’t make too bad a dent in the town’s money. Setting her phone back down on the counter the brunette heard it buzz, it lit up with a new text message. 

It was from Emma. 

10:38 PM

_ Hey, it’s me Emma, I just wanted to say thanks for showing me around town and I was also wondering if there was anywhere I could go for a coffee at this hour? I can’t sleep.  _

10:39 PM

**The Rabbit hole, it’s a bar, not really a coffee place but in this town it’s the only place open at this hour.**

10:43 PM 

_ Thank you Regina, I will do my best to find this bar, nothing like a nice night stroll.  _

10:47 PM 

**I can meet you, I could use a drink.**

10:48 PM 

_ Really? Ok, want me to pick you up?  _

10:49 PM 

**My address is 108 Mifflin street.**

10:53 PM 

_ I’m on my way _

 

About a half hour later Regina’s doorbell rang, she quickly grabbed her purse slipped her heels on and opened the front door, she smiled at the blonde woman. 

“Hi,” Emma said shyly. 

“Hi,” Regina smiled back at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So how did you become Mayor of this fab- fabulous town?,” Emma slurred her words, she leaned against the bar counter, it was passed midnight. 

“Well Emma,” Regina began, “I always was an authoritative woman and I always wanted to be in charge of things, it makes me happy when I get to take control.. Y’know?” 

Emma nodded her head slowly as she listened to her new friend tell her a story, it was funny how good of friends people can become after they’ve had a few drinks in them, or maybe more like ten drinks. 

“Yea..” Emma giggled, “Are you a control freak?” 

“If you would have asked me then when I was sober I would’ve probably yelled at you for that one,” Regina laughed as she took another sip from her martini, “I do happen to be a bit of a control freak, you should see me in bed because I’m a fucking panther.” 

Emma looked at Regina for a moment serious as ever, the brunette thought she had said something wrong but then the blonde woman just burst out laughing, “I bet you are.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to find out,” Regina spoke softly into her drink, Emma looked at the blonde and took another drink, “did I mention my son Henry?” 

“Yes, several times,” Emma smiled, “tell me more about him.” 

“He’s ten, I adopted him, my stupid ovaries couldn’t have a baby, so I have Henry now and he is the love of my life,” Regina smiled thinking about her son, she pulled out her wallet, taking out a picture of Henry and Regina showed the blonde, “I named him after my father.” 

“He’s so cute!” Emma exclaimed as she looked at the picture, she grabbed it and looked at the two of them happy as ever. 

“Last call!” The bartender called as he rang his last call bell. 

“It’s three in the morning,” Regina stated as she looked at the watch on her wrist, “I have to be up for work in three hours.” 

“Oh god,” Emma sighed, “I didn’t mean to keep you out this long I’m so sorry.” 

“No it’s okay, I had a lot of fun,” Regina smiled, she stood up to leave and fell over but Emma caught her, they laughed and Emma helped her stand upright. 

“Let’s get you home,” Emma said as she drunkenly led the brunette out of the bar, but not before she paid the two hundred dollar bar tab, that was going to hurt in the morning

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to walk me home Emma,” Regina giggled, they had just walked up to the porch, Regina fumbled with her keys and finally got the door open. 

“No it was no problem, don’t worry about it, I like walking when I’m drunk,” the blonde smiled cheekily, “have a good night Mayor, see ya tomorrow.” 

Emma turned to leave but Regina grabbed her and pulled her back, the blonde looked at Regina in the eyes wondering what it was she wanted. And then all of a sudden the brunette's lips were on her own, it took Emma a moment to realize what was going on, she quickly kissed her back, she let her hands rest on the brunette’s hips. She leaned more into the kiss as Regina pulled her closer, she ran her hands through the blonde’s hair, she was so drunk and this felt so good. 

Suddenly she was reminded of her soon to be husband upstairs and she pulled away, she couldn’t do this, not like this. Not while she was drunk, no way in hell would she ruin what she had with the man upstairs, it wasn’t perfect but it was enough. Barely enough, but none the less enough. She winked at Emma before opening her door and closing it behind her. 

“Cya!” Regina laughed as she closed the door, she kicked off her heels and ran her hands through her hair, “what the hell did I just do?” 

“Regina! Oh my god where were you?” Robin whispered as she walked quickly across the room and pulled the brunette into a bear hug. 

Regina struggled for a moment but then hugged him back, “I went out for drinks with the new deputy.” 

“It’s three thirty in the morning,” Robin rolled his eyes, “What the hell are you doing? You need to grow up Regina Mills, who is this man?” 

Regina took a step back, “It’s not a man,it’s a woman.” 

“Oh, okay,” Robin said, he was relieved now, he was worried that something might have happened but he trusted Regina and he knew she would never do something like that, “go to bed.” 

Regina nodded her head and stumbled up the stairs, she pulled her clothes off and plopped down into her bed, she fell asleep almost instantly. 

* * *

Emma sat up straight as her alarm on her phone went off right in her ear, she quickly turned it off and put a hand to her head, she plopped back down on the bed. She pulled the covers over her head, all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, it was eight in the morning and she could feel the full effect of her hangover setting in. Today was going to suck, a few minutes later she managed to drag herself out of bed and she headed to the shower, she stripped off her clothes from last night.

She hadn’t even changed, she had just gotten home and fallen asleep in her clothes. She rushed out of the bathroom as her cellphone rang from underneath her bed sheets, wearing her towel she grabbed her phone and answered it; sad to see her favourite song come to a halt. Beau still lay on the bed not having moved since the blonde had gotten up, he was still snoring, Emma couldn’t help but laugh.  

“Hello?” She said into the phone as she shivered from the cold air of her room. 

“It’s Regina,” the brunette spoke in a pained voice, clearly she was not feeling so hot this morning. 

“Hey there party girl,” Emma laughed, “You were wasted last night, how much do you remember?” 

“Not much honestly,” she laughed, “I’m at work though, fighting this killer headache, but I figure I’d give you a call to see if you would like to go meet David now?” 

“Yes I was just going to call you actually, I just got out of the shower,” Emma told the brunette through the phone, “I’ll meet you there in about a half hour?” 

“That works, I’ll see you soon,” Regina said before she hung up the phone. 

“See you,” Emma spoke into the already dead phone.

She smiled as he poked his head up, she hugged him and played with his ears, “How did you sleep hmm?” She said as she rubbed his ears, he barked and wagged his tail happily. 

Getting up she let the towel fall to the ground and went through her luggage. She had some dog food and she poured it into his bowl, that got Beau out the bed in a heartbeat, she set the bowl beside his water bowl. He began eating quickly wagging his tail while he all but inhaled his food, Emma found a pair of underwear and a bra and pulled them both on. She slipped into a pair of jeans and tossed on a white tank top, she pulled her hair into a simple ponytail, popping a couple tylenol she left the room, with Beau at her side. 

* * *

 

“David,” Regina said in an authoritative tone. 

“Mayor Mills,” David nodded his head at the horrifying woman, “how can I help you?” 

At that moment Emma walked in, Regina put a hand on Emma's back to introduce the blonde woman, “this is your new deputy, Emma Swan I do hope you will properly show her the ropes as well...”

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she interrupted the brunette woman, “It’s nice to meet you!” 

“Yes, you as well,” David said cautiously, he was surprised Regina didn’t say something when the blonde had interrupted her, he shook Emma’s hand, “I will show you around.” 

“Regina gave me a tour last night after we hit the bar for a couple drinks,” Emma smiled, she patted Regina on the shoulder, “She’s quite the drinker!” Emma laughed. 

David raised his eyebrows and smiled, he contained the laugh that had threatened to come out, but it was too late Regina had already show the sheriff a dirty look, “Didn’t know you were a drinker Regina,” He emphasized Regina’s name as he always said Mayor mills, she had a strict rules on calling by her first name, well no one was allowed to call her Regina. 

“You will address me as Mayor Mills David,” Regina said strictly to David, “but please show her around the town again, we did have a couple drinks.” She laughed as she looked at Emma who just chuckled again. 

David was confused as to what he was watching between the two of them. For him to even see the brunette smiling was another thing entirely she was not the smiling giggling laughing type. They almost seemed to be flirting but the dark haired man shook that idea away as it was bizarre, and as if to confirm that Robin walked into the office that very minute. 

“Regina, there you are! How are you feeling you drunk,” He laughed as she hugged his soon to be wife like a bro, she rolled her eyes but kissed him on the lips to shut him up. 

“Robin this is Emma, the new deputy,” Regina said as she pointed to the blonde. 

“Emma this is my boyfriend, Robin,” Regina said with a forced, she gave Emma a nervous look, she didn’t want this woman to be out of her life so soon. 

“And my best friend,” David threw in with a huge smile, he patted the man on his back. 

Regina shot them both a glare,annoyed that everyone was ignoring her authority but often she never was around Robin. She just didn't care what he did anymore, all they ever did was fought anyways but she still loved him, kind of? 

“Madame Mayor can I speak to you for a moment?” Emma asked, she wanted to keep what happened last between the two woman and keeping to professional terms seemed like the best option especially around her apparent boyfriend.

“Of course,” Regina smiled, she pointed to the hallway where Emma walked out first, it was dimly lit in the hallway, “What is it deputy Swan?” Regina asked with a smile. 

“You have a boyfriend,” Emma said with a sigh, “What are you doing?”

Regina looked down at her feet for a moment before she realized she would have to face this problem head on, so she said the only thing she could think of, “last night was a mistake, I shouldn’t have done that I’m sorry Emma.” 

Emma looked the brunette in the eyes, she could see the lie seeping through those beautiful brown orbs. The blonde simply nodded her head in understanding, “to being friends then?” she extended her arm to shake the brunette’s hand. 

Regina took her hand easily, she shook the blonde’s hand and could help but smile at how childish that seemed. She didn’t care though, their handshake came to an end as most things do, “I have talked to Mary Margaret, Henry’s teacher I was telling you about. How about I come pick you up when you are done work and I’ll introduce you two?” 

“Sounds good,” Emma smiled, “have a good day Regina.” 

“That’s madame mayor to you,” Regina said with a wink. 

* * *

It was eight p.m now, Regina had just gotten a text from the blonde saying she was done and ready to meet her potentially new roommate, she had allowed Emma to talk her into letting her dog stay at work with her. She turned her car on as Emma stepped out of the building with a smile, Beau ran around for a few moments before he chased the blonde over to the car.

He hopped into the back seat with no hesitation, Regina smiled as she pat the dog on the head, she should have laid down a blanket but oh well she wasn’t too worried. She would be mad about it later. 

“Hey,” Emma smiled as she got into the car. 

“Hey,” Regina replied giving the blonde a smile in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Here we are,” Regina smiled as she pulled her Mercedes to a stop outside a quaint little apartment building, “It’s not the nicest but the place is really well kept. It’s quite cute actually.” 

“I already love it,” Emma smiled as she stepped out of the car, Beau followed right behind the blonde, “Does she know we are coming?”

“Yes I called her this morning, I talked to her about it a bit as well last night and she was eager to meet you.” 

“Is she nice?” Emma asked slightly concerned.

“She's an angel compared to me,” Regina said with a small smile, she opened the door to building and led the blonde up the stairs to the teacher's apartment.

“But you are already so nice,” Emma smiled, she did think Regina was nice, she seemed nice at least.

All Regina could do was laugh, the mayor then knocked on the designated door and waited for the door to open, “She lives with David.”

“Your boyfriend's best friend?” Emma asked with dry voice.

Regina looked down at the ground a brief moment and was about to say something but the door opened, “Hello Mary Margaret.” 

The brunette’s mood had clearly faltered since Emma had made her statement about her boyfriend. It was a low blow, but she didn’t care. She would be lying to say she didn’t care that she made out with a taken woman. She would also be lying if she said she didn’t feel anything. All this was brushed off as Mary Margaret ushered them inside. 

“I’m Mary Margaret,” the petite pixie haired brunette said with a smile and an extended hand, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Emma smiled back at the woman and shook her hand, “I’m Emma. Emma Swan.”

* * *

 

“Could I have a glass of water?” Emma asked, they had finished a tour of the place and were now in Emma’s potential room if she chose to live here. 

“Yea I’ll go grab a glass,” Mary Margaret smiled and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

“I like it here,” Emma smiled. “And with the fire escape, I can use that if I come in late.” 

“I can come visit you in the middle of the night,” Regina smiled flirtatiously, she didn’t even mean to flirt with Emma, she slapped a hand to her mouth, “I don’t where that came from, I will try to restrain myself in the future.” 

“Please do,” Emma rolled her eyes and looked at her feet. 

Regina did the same, all she could do was cross her arms and stare at the blank walls in the apartment.

Just as things were getting increasingly awkward Mary Margaret returned with a glass of water, “Here you go.” 

Emma smiled gratefully as she took the glass of water, “Thank you,” she drank the whole glass before saying anything else and there was this awkward silence, “I’ll take the room.” 

“Great! It’s four hundred a month, is that okay?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“That’s perfect, I love the place, it’s quite quaint.” 

“I’m glad this worked out for you Emma, I would love to stay and chit chat but I do have to be getting back to work,” Regina smiled, “have a good day Mary Margaret, you as well Miss Swan.” 

Regina exited the small apartment and left the two alone, it was silent until the door to the apartment shut with a loud bang. The sound really echoed in the small apartment. Mary Margaret let out a long sigh, she seemed to be much more comfortable now that the mayor had left. 

“She scares me,” Mary Margaret breathed out with a shy laugh, “do you need help bringing stuff in from inside? And your dog, Beau he won’t have accidents in the house right?” 

“Oh no he’s great,” Emma smiled and patted the dog on the head, “She is a little much to handle isn’t she? And yea, a hand grabbing everything would be great.” 

Mary Margaret followed Emma to where her stuff was, they ended up walking to where her car was which was at Granny’s.

“She’s always so uptight, she doesn’t like me much,” the brunette said, “I think it’s because Robin is friends with David. She doesn’t fancy his stupidity” 

“Why is she with him then?” Emma asked as she got into her car, Beau at her side the entire time, he hoped in the back while Mary Margaret got into the passenger seat. 

“I don’t know you’d have to ask her yourself, though I thought she was gay, I mean we went to highschool together,” Mary Margaret said, “She got hit on a lot by guys but she always ended up dating girls. Never even once was she with a man. Then she went off to school for a few years, came back and became the mayor. And then she started dating Robin and now they live together. Actually now that I think about it, I think Regina’s mother set the two up.” 

“She was gay in high-school? That doesn’t just change, trust me I know, there was this guy in highschool and he was in love with me but I just,” Emma sighed, “I just was not into men. I never have and it’s never changed.” 

“You’re a lesbian?” Mary Margaret asked, “guess I’ll have to shower with the door locked,” Emma could tell from her tone that she was joking. 

“Ha Ha,” Emma rolled her eyes and drove down the road back towards the apartment, “Regina does seem a little gay, she gives off the vibes y’know?” 

“Yes I get that too which is why I don’t understand why she is with Robin, but whatever who are we to judge.” 

“Yea that’s true,” Emma laughed, “I have this really nice champagne want to open it? To celebrate a new life, in storybrooke.” 

She was butthurt that Regina had kissed her and ended up being taken, but she wasn’t really hurt by it. In all honesty she was just pissed off that Regina cheated on her fiance or whatever the hell they were.

“Yea that sounds lovely,” Mary Margaret smiled, “plus it’s friday night so who cares.” 

“Let’s get my stuff upstairs first,” Emma said as she parked the car, the two got out and carried everything upstairs, she didn't have much so it was only one trip. Beau continued to trot happily behind them, he always followed Emma around, he was the best dog she had ever had. 

“Emma?” Mary Margaret asked as she walked into the kitchen where Emma was preparing a bowl of cereal and having a cup of coffee, it had been two days since she had moved in and things were going swell. 

The night she moved in they ended up drinking almost all of Mary Margaret’s booze, it was just the two of them drinking all night casually. Getting more personal and comfortable with each other after each drink. Emma even ended up spilling the beans about Regina kissing her. Mary Margaret had suggested to just avoid the mayor until she could sort her shit out, but she made Emma swore never to even utter that to Regina.

* * *

 

Emma hadn’t seen the brunette mayor all weekend, she had worked with her husband. He was uhm, okay, well Emma didn’t like him at all. Well she didn’t like him because he was really fucking nice much nicer then Emma ever could be. It pissed the blonde off to see that Regina was with such a nice guy and she had no problem cheating on him, she just hated the whole thing. She was beginning to have strong feelings of dislike towards Regina as the weekend went on. She had done a drive by last night of the town with Robin and he just wouldn’t shut up about how much he loved his family. 

She had ended up confronting Mary Margaret about it and she said it seems really fake because when they are together it seems they can barely stand each other. But when not around each other they seemed like newlywed love birds.  

“Yeah?” Emma smiled. 

“It’s a friend of mine’s birthday today, do you want to come?” Mary Margaret asked, “the whole town will be there, it’s my good friend katherine though she is friend’s with Regina so the mayor will be there.

“Yea that sounds like fun,” Emma smiled, “Regina and I are fine, I mean I’m not to fond of her cheating ways but I think I can deal with her for one night.” 

Mary Margaret couldn’t help but laugh, “I know you work late tonight but it starts at seven at Granny’s.” 

“I get off at eight thirty I can come then,” Emma smiled, she carried her filled bowl of cereal to the table careful not to spill. 

“Okay, see you then, I have to get to work,” Mary Margaret said as she grabbed her bagel out of the toaster and slapped on some cream cheese, “bring Beau, I think Regina’s kid will be there he loves dogs. I said if you came you would bring him. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Yeah that’s not a problem,” Emma smiled as Mary Margaret left the apartment with an unintentional loud bang of the front door. 

* * *

 

Emma walked into the busy diner with her Beau right behind her, he fancied the crowds not her. 

“This is your field of expertise boy,” Emma chuckled as she said to her dog softly, “stay by my side.” 

“Emma you made it!” Mary Margaret yelled loudly so that everyone heard, “Come over here.”

Emma did so, “Hey.” 

“Oh damn you are hot,” Katherine chuckled as she took in the blonde, “too bad I’m married.” 

Ruby who was standing by the counter laughed at Katherine, “Hi I’m Ruby,” the brunette smiled brightly at Emma and shook her hand, “and this is Katherine.” 

“Hi!” Katherine smiled and shook Emma’s hand wildly. 

“I got you a present,” Emma smiled and held up a small box, it held a nice watch inside, it wasn’t overly expensive but it wasn’t super cheap either, it was a good price. 

“Oh you shouldn’t have,” Katherine put a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “Isn’t she just the sweetest one here.” 

“Well I hope you have a good birthday,” Emma smiled awkwardly as Katherine now had an arm flung around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Hello Emma,” A voice said from directly behind the blonde, it made Emma jump a little bit as she knew who that voice belong to. 

She managed to turn around with Katherine still leaning on her, “Oh my if it isn’t my bitchy best friend, how is the mayor of storybrooke doing today, manage to kill anymore munchkins?” she laughed wildly. 

“Okay I think you’ve have enough drinks,” Ruby put in and grabbed the drink way from the tipsy blonde. 

“Could I have a word with you Emma?” Regina asked with a small smile, “Oh Katherine dear you are a classy one aren’t you.” She rolled her eyes at the doof smile her best friend gave her. 

“Yea what’s up?” Emma asked as Ruby shoved a drink her hands, she was not sure what the hell was happening but it was a lot of fun, though she didn’t want to be drinking too much on a monday night. This town was crazy that’s for sure. 

“In private,” Regina stated. 

“Oh,” Emma said softly, she pulled herself away from Katherine and set her drink down beside Mary Margaret, the two walked to the back of the small diner to the hall where the bathrooms were, “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to know how you were settling in?” Regina asked with a smile, “How is your job going?” It was obvious that Regina was trying to see if Emma and her were okay, but Emma did not want to be the mayor’s friend but it didn't really seem like she had much of a choice at the moment. 

“Things are good, thanks for asking Madame Mayor,” Emma said with an underlying bitterness, “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Emma,” Regina said confused, she grabbed Emma’s forearm to keep her from leaving, the blonde turns around and yanks her arm away from Regina, “Are we really going to go such extremes?” 

Regina took a small step closer to Emma putting a certain level of intimidation on the blonde. The blonde on the other hand doesn’t take this so well and stands even taller than before and takes a step towards Regina not giving a shit if she is the mayor. 

“I guess so,” Emma spoke softly, it felt like she had just declared war on the mayor of storybrooke.

“Regina,” Robin said harshly, something was entirely different in his eyes, Emma looked at the man she worked with and saw a completely different person, it was like darkness was brought in both these people as they were together. All of a sudden Regina’s attitude changed as well and it was like a switch had went off in her brain to instant anger. 

“I’ll see you later Madame Mayor,” Emma said awkwardly. 

“Bye Miss Swan,” Regina said, she seemed like she was no annoyed with Emma’s presence. 

Emma walked over to the counter and took a large swig from the drink she had left earlier, “So what did the mayor want?” Ruby asked. 

Emma sighed deeply before taking another drink and explaining the situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating, I get lazy and I've been working so much by the time I get home I'm just exhasuted and I play video games till I pass out. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on snapchat or twitter, @darthhomo haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been begging me to finish the story and keep going. I'm so so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story that I'm writing it means a lot to me... But do not worry I will update it! I always do, I will never post a story that I don't plan on finishing. So don't worry if it is up I will get back to it eventually, but if you want me to work on a certain story just let me know... 
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter

“She wanted to talk to you in private so she could ask you about budget reports for work?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Emma sighed and was figuring out how she would get out of the situation, but she saw Regina leave the scene and walk around the corner, “Hey listen it’s late and I have to be at work early. I’ll see you guys later.” 

Emma was already on the way out the door before Mary Margaret could even speak, “Uh okay see you later.”

“I call bullshit,” Ruby put in after the blonde had disappeared, “The mayor would have said that right here, she doesn’t care about that kind of stuff.” 

“Well whatever it is it’s not your business nosey parker,” Katherine smiled.

“Something is going on mark my words,” Ruby said seriously. 

“Okay easy there,” Mary Margaret laughed, she didn’t want to scare Emma away. 

“Ah whatever,” Ruby smiled suddenly giving up the whole detective vibe she was giving off, “Who wants some shots! 

“Me!” Katherine squealed. 

“Okay, come here,” Ruby smiled and poured the blonde woman a shot. 

Emma sighed as she looked at the new friends she made having a great time, and here she was getting herself into trouble. As per usual. But trouble isn’t what made her want to stop the most, it was the fact that ‘ _ uh oh, my feelings are in danger, abort abort,”’  _ but there was something that told her she had to follow the brunette.

So she did, “Regina!” Emma called as she jogged towards the mayor who had started walking quicker at the sound of the blonde’s voice, “Come on slow down.” 

Regina stopped as Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, “Why’d you leave?” 

“I wasn’t feeling the whole party vibe tonight,” Regina smiled softly and tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing. 

“You didn’t say goodnight though,” Emma smiled cheekily, a sudden blush crept upon her cheeks. 

Regina looked at the blonde and smiled, she took a step towards the other woman and they were almost touching now, “I didn’t think I needed to.” 

Emma suddenly didn’t know what took her over and she would swear later that she didn’t make the first move. But she did. Emma leaned forward and totally made the first move. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and pressed her lips onto her boss’. At this point she didn’t care what would happen in the long run, she cared how things felt right now. 

Regina moaned into the kiss, she didn’t think kissing could feel this good. Her hands found Emma’s hair and laced her fingers between golden locks, the blonde pulled the brunette closer. Regina grinned as the blonde shoved her into a wall of one of the shops, she couldn’t help but allow Emma to be dominant. As the blonde moved towards Regina’s neck the brunette tilted her head back and pressed the sheriff’s head into her neck, “Oh Emma..” Regina drawled. 

Suddenly Emma was pinned against the wall and Regina’s mouth was on the blonde’s neck. The sheriff let a moan of her own out, she grinned as she realized what was happening. Emma slid a hand down to Regina’s skirt, she then slid her hand down until she found the brunette’s panties. She easily pulled them back with her fingers and ran a hand along the mayor’s clit. 

“Oh my god,” Regina moaned out softly, she threw her head back slightly as the sheriff ran her finger in circles around the brunette’s clit. 

Emma smiled and watched as Regina closed her eyes and submitted to the blonde. She had her hands wrapped around the blonde’s neck, “Fuck, circles, Emma holy shit circles. Oh my... Fuck.” 

Emma smiled as she bite down gently on Regina’s neck, she sucked softly causing Regina to dig her nails into the blonde’s shoulders. The mayor moaned even louder as she was closer, and so quickly. 

“Holy fuck,” Regina moaned hotly into Emma’s ear, “No one makes me come so easily.”

“Well I guess I just know what I’m doing,” Emma smiled as the mayor groaned into her shoulder.

Regina smiled as she could feel herself getting wetter, she groaned quietly and looked Emma in the eyes. 

“Shit someone’s coming,” Emma quietly yelled, she could hear footsteps approaching, she yanked her hand out of the brunette’s pants as quickly as possible

Regina pulled away and began to walk quickly off in the distance, the two who walked around the corner laughing were Mary Margaret and Ruby. They were laughing as they shared a joke together, “Emma?” Ruby smiled. 

“I thought you went home?” Mary Margaret asked, “You left at least fifteen minutes ago.” 

“Oh I was just uhm..” Emma pointed off into the direction Regina walked, at that point she was already gone, “Y’know late night shenanigans.” 

“Oh god,” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. 

“Holy shit! With who?” Ruby yelled loudly. 

“No way will I tell you!” Emma yelled just as loudly back. 

* * *

 

Emma shot straight upright in bed the next day, her alarm clock blaring loudly. She slammed the snooze button and laid back down in bed trying to deal with the sudden thumping in her head from sitting up too fast. 

Suddenly everything came flooding back to her, she flopped over on her stomach looking for her phone, she reached under the pillows and found the item she desired. She rolled onto her back and turned on the phone, she had two messages, both were from Regina. 

**2:35 A.M.**

**Emma. That was fun...**

The first text message had Emma’s eyes wide open, she smiled widely as she went to read the second.

**8:50 A.M**

**I need that paperwork today.**

The second one had Emma rolling her eyes, she turned her phone off and got ready to go to work.    


* * *

 

“Regina?” Archie called as he entered the mayor’s office, she was normally sitting at her desk but she wasn’t there. 

“I’m here!” Regina called from couch, he hadn’t even bothered to look over to where she was sitting, “Come sit.” 

Archie smiled and did just that, “so how are you feeling today?” 

Regina twitched slightly, “I’m doing good,” the brunette said with a forced smile. 

“Something is troubling you,” Archie began, “Did anything change from when we talked two days ago? You were doing very well then.”

“I uhm, I just feel. I feel trapped,” Regina said in very soft voice, she looked at her hands and then back up at Archie, “Also how the hell do you know something is wrong?” Regina grumbled suddenly defensive. 

“Regina I was your therapist for years before I was your friend, I know you like the back of my hand,” The red haired man laughed as he shifted his body so they were face to face. 

Regina pulled her legs up to her chest and looked the man in the eyes, it was obvious to him that she was scared. He knew her body language very well, he did end up doing an online course about body language as well. The red haired man had actually gotten an entire degree in therapy. He was exceptional at it, people all over wanted his help. 

“Why do you feel trapped?” Archie asked calmly, he knew her well enough to know that for her to talk he had to be very kind to her. 

“Oh fuck that’s not even the biggest thing,” Regina sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

“What happened?” Archie asked, he was a little worried, because with Regina Mills you never knew. 

Regina sat there for a second and squirmed in her seat, she lifted her head. Looking in the other direction she looked up at the ceiling as she tried to keep the tears from falling. The no avail they fell, she laughed as a few tears came, “I let the sheriff fuck me behind Granny’s dinner.” 

Archie sat there bewildered, he had never thought Regina would be with a woman let alone that she would ever even cheat on Robin. Of course he knew this was wrong and as her friend he had to take her side. But as a therapist, all he could see was how miserable this woman had become. 

“So you wish you hadn’t done that?” Archie asked. 

No response, but the mayor did look at the man with a look. A look that told him she didn’t regret doing it, he took a deep breath before continuing and asking another question. 

“Why are you with him?” Archie asked, he had wanted to ask that the moment they moved in. 

“I don’t know,” Regina cried, she wiped away a tear sloppily with her left hand and looked at her friend with despair. 

“Do you want to be with Emma?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I just met her. But I definitely, I do like...” Regina paused, “Kissing her was the best feeling I’ve had in a long time.” 

“I think you know what I’m going to say,” Archie said softly, he looked in his friend's eyes knowing she was going to have to make some hard choices. 

“What about Henry?” Regina sighed, “He is basically the boy’s dad, Henry looks up to him.” 

“But don't you think Henry would always want to see you happy?” he asked, “And excuse me for saying so but you are not happy.”

“That’s very bold of you,” Regina sighed, she took a deep breath, “But you’re right, I’m not happy. What will make me happy though?” 

“You need to answer that for yourself,” Archie said with soft voice. 

* * *

Emma tossed the bag of chips on the couch beside her as the knocking on the door got louder, “I’m coming!” Emma yelled as the person began knocking for a third time. 

Mary Margaret was spending the night at hey boyfriend David’s house, so she had the place to herself tonight. She had already made it into her personal lounge, she was wearing sweatpants and a tight fitted tank top. She had skipped the bra as well, she you could see her nipples through her shirt. 

She finally flung the door open in an angry fashion, once she saw that it was the mayor at her doorstep she straightened up immediately 

“Regina,” Emma smiled casually, “What’s up?” 

“Can I come in?” Regina asked with a soft smiled. 

Emma moved aside and pointed in the direction of her couch, she closed the door. Looking at the brunette she asked with a sly smile, “So what’s up?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am so so sorry for not updating in forever. I was doing soul searching and got lost in life. My sincerest of apologies, but without further ado I have another chapter for you. 
> 
> RECAP: Emma had just opened the door to find Regina at her house, she invites her in. Oh and don't forget they fooled around behind grannies that one time. And Beau is Emma's lovable dog if your forgot. 
> 
> Please leave a review, let me know what you think. 
> 
> CF

Regina laughed as she sat down on the fire escape waiting for Emma, she felt like she was in highschool again, sneaking around, doing things she shouldn’t be doing. She took a deep breath of relief, it was nice to be a little bad sometimes, and being the mayor and all it was expected that she was professional. And sometimes it was really nice to have the chance to just relax, she hadn’t had that opportunity to really be herself in a long time. 

Somehow Emma had conned the brunette into getting high with her, there was something about that blonde beautiful woman that had Regina hooked already.

She sat on the cold metal stairs, pulling her jacket closer around herself she shivered a bit. Most of her chill came from the stirring in her stomach, she was nervous, she didn’t know why but she was. Well, no. That was a lie, she definitely knew why she was so nervous, Mary Margaret wasn’t here, she was in a woman’s place. Not just any woman, Emma Swan. The woman who she had let touch her behind granny’s, she chuckled to herself softly. 

“What’s so funny?” Emma asked as she herself climbed through the window and onto the fire escape. 

With her she had a bong, a bag filled with weed and a lighter, Regina looked up and saw the massive bong, “Jesus christ, you could kill someone with that thing!” 

Emma just laughed and sat down beside Regina, one of her legs hung from her window sill into the blonde’s room, “have you ever smoked from a bong before Regina?”

“Come on Swan, do you really think I’m a rebellious kind of girl?,” Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed the bong, Emma had just finished packing the bowl, she was eager to take the toke but Regina stole it. 

Emma just laughed and handed the brunette the lighter, the mayor’s fingers grazed her fingers briefly and she couldn’t help but smile. She watched the brunette light the bowl up, her eyes widened as she took the entire toke, “Holy shit, that’s a whole lot of chill coming your way,” Emma laughed as Regina pulled the piece up and inhaled the smoke. 

Regina prepared herself to cough up a lung, but to her own surprise she didn’t cough. She was absolutely fine, she just looked over at the blonde and gave her a smile, “Wow I thought I was going to cough, but I didn’t. I must look like a badass.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at the brunette’s stoner talk, she then herself took a toke and blew the smoke up in the air slowly. She closed her eyes as she felt the high hit her almost instantly, that was the best thing about a bong. Gave you the quickest high, the only downside is if you don’t smoke more when you are coming down you will just fall asleep. It was great to help you sleep though, she opened her eyes to find the brunette leaning against the rail and staring at the sky.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Emma drawled as she set the bong down.

“It is,” Regina smiled, she looked at the blonde and they made eye contact, “Have you been by the lake at night yet? It’s even prettier.”

“No, I haven’t I will have to take Beau down there sometime,” Emma smiled. 

At the sound of his name the dog jumped up, waving his big fluffy tail he sprinted over to where the blonde was sitting. He sat down instantly resting his head on Emma’s hanging leg her looked up at his owner with an almost smile.

“He is so well trained,” Regina smiled and leaned forward to pet the dogs head, she rubbed his ears which had him happily resting there, “And maybe when you go down to the dock I could take you, I know all the best spots,” the mayor gave Emma a cheeky grin. 

Emma chuckled as she took another toke, she set the bong down and looked at her best friend, “He’s always been like this, ever since I found him on a crime scene in Boston.” She kissed him on the forehead. 

“Did you see a dead body?” Regina asked with wide eyes. 

Emma leaned back against the railing and took in Regina’s expression, she laughed, “Whoa.. you look a little too into this.”

“Just answer the question,” Regina smiled as she shoved Emma playfully. 

“Uh,” she paused, “ yes.. and my partner at the time came with me. Then the first thing I noticed after the body was this little puppy covered in his owner's blood whimpering,” Emma smiled as the brunette looked at her intensely, “I took him back to the station and got him cleaned up, he was healthy and nothing was wrong with him. All his shots were up to date, all he had was a little name tag that read Beau. I put up signs and we ended up putting him up for adoption but I adopted him. We’ve been pals every since.” 

“That is sweet, in it’s own weird way,” Regina laughed awkwardly, she reached for the bong and Emma smiled. 

Regina light the bowl and sucked softly as she let the bowl fill, she sucked in all the smoke and looked at Emma who smiled and whispered softly, “Last night was fun.”

Regina coughed abruptly and all the smoke came out of her mouth in one puff. The mayor set the bong down as she felt her lungs scream at her, she couldn’t help but cough. And she coughed hard. She felt like her lungs were failing, this was it, she was going down. 

The blonde looked at Regina and chuckled a bit, she handed the brunette the water bottle after a second and she leaned forward so her head was against the mayor’s. She was too busy trying to stop coughing that when Emma placed her forehead against her own she didn’t even notice.  

Regina instead pulled away to take a drink, she took a deep breath and stopped coughing. She finally noticed how close the blonde was, she looked Emma in the eyes, searching for how the other woman was feeling. She knew her eyes gave her away, if the sound of her beating heart already didn’t do that. 

“You’re crazy,” Regina said softly, Emma pulled her leg through the window and slithered over to Regina, she hovered over the mayor’s body. 

Emma smiled as Regina placed her hands on the blonde’s hips, “I know.” she looked the woman beneath her in the eyes before pressing her lips against the mayor’s. 

Regina instantly kissed back and moaned softly as she felt the blonde press against her, Emma had somehow managed to get a leg between the mayor’s legs. Regina deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through thick blonde locks, she pulled Emma down closer. The mayor smiled as Emma kissed down Regina’s neck, she moaned softly as she felt a soft bite on her neck. 

“Emma,” Regina whispered softly into the blonde’s ear, she pulled Emma’s head up.

“What?” Emma said as she pushed her hair out of her face, “What’s wrong?” 

“Let’s go inside,” Regina smiled. 

“Okay,” Emma said, she got off Regina slowly and climbed back through the window, she helped the brunette get through the window as well. 

Regina got through the window and found herself facing the blonde, they looked each other in the eyes for a brief second before they grabbed a hold of each other. The mayor pushed Emma towards the bed, her knees hit the bed and Emma let herself fall backwards onto the bed. Once her knees hit the bed she pulled Regina down with her, sighing with content as she did so. The brunette easily straddled the blonde, she took Emma’s arms and put them above her head as she kissed her. 

The mayor let go of the deputy’s hands, the blonde instantly placed her hands on Regina’s hips and she gently ran her hands down the woman’s sides. She found the hem of Regina’s shirt and began pulling up, she helped Emma by pulling her shirt off the rest of the way and throwing it on the ground. She instantly connected their lips once more, running a hand up Emma’s shirt she was surprised to find the blonde wasn't wearing a bra. She squeezed one of her breasts and found the blonde to be quite responsive. 

Regina nibbled on Emma’s neck as she peppered her with kisses, the mayor’s bra was off and somehow Emma’s shirt had somehow gotten discarded as well. The blonde smiled as she found Regina’s perfect breasts.The brunette moaned as she felt Emma squeeze both her breasts, she pressed against the blonde’s hands. She pulled away from the blonde’s neck when warm slender fingers found her hard nipples. 

Emma pulled her hands away and grabbed Regina by the hips and spun her around, the brunette gasped as she felt herself being tossed to the bottom, “What are we doing?” the brunette whispered softly. 

“Shh,” Emma whispered back and kissed Regina softly, the mayor wrapped her arms around Emma’s smooth back and pulled her closer.

The blonde slid her hand down towards Regina’s pants, she slid her hand under the soft cotton fabric. She felt the warmth through Regina’s soft lace panties, pressing down on where her clit was, Regina shivered beneath her. Opening her eyes she looked Emma in the eyes as she the woman’s fingers moved her panties aside. She closed her eyes and kissed the deputy on the neck and cheek.

“You’re so wet,” Emma whispered in Regina’s ear, she herself found it now almost impossible to ignore the feeling between her own legs. 

All the brunette could do was let out a long moan, her body wouldn’t allow anything else, and as Emma traced perfect circles around her clit, everything felt perfect at this point.The mayor’s mind was swimming, she knew she was probably enjoying this much more because of the drugs she was on. All of a sudden all that pleasure came to a staggering halt as Emma suddenly yanked her hand away. 

Emma quickly redeemed herself as she pulled off Regina’s pants and panties. She instantly started kissed the brunette’s legs, she kissed her soft inner thighs. Regina gasped and held her breath as she felt Emma’s warm breath on her clit, the blonde though was not giving the mayor a good time. She kissed the brunette’s stomach instead and made her way up the brunette’s body. 

“Stop teasing me,” Regina shakily whispered. 

Emma couldn’t help but smile at the brunette wanting her so badly, she kissed back down the mayor’s soft belly, she took her time though. Regina had her hands woven through Emma’s blonde hair, she opened her eyes for a brief second, waiting for the blonde to tease her again.

Regina took a deep breath as she felt the warm breath coming from the blonde, she blew softly on the woman’s inner thighs. 

Regina’s eyes shut instantly and she spread her legs as wide as possible, she moaned as the blonde ran over a sensitive part. Regina gripped the deputy’s hair tightly, one of Emma’s hands which seemed to have come from nowhere grabbed her breast and squeezed roughly. She then multi tasked whilst playing with the brunette’s hard nipples, the woman above her was squirming. This was Emma’s favourite part of being with a woman, she loved pleasing the other person.

Regina let out a loud groan.  

The mayor couldn’t help but be so loud, the things this woman could do to her was unbelievable. Regina was always on top, always dominant... always in charge. At this moment in time she was not any of that, she was certainly letting herself go, as much as she wanted to keep that control she couldn’t. This woman had some kind of hold over her she still wasn’t entirely aware of. She groaned loudly while gripping the bedsheets.

“Oh...” Regina managed to get out before she moaned again, the blonde slowed down her tongue at the perfect time and allowed Regina to come down from her high. She continued to moan as the blonde made small soft circles around the now tender clit. 

The blonde then pulled away slowly from the brunette and wiped her lips off, “Jesus! You are loud.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Regina said but laughed right after, she grabbed the blonde and pulled her on top of her, she kissed the blonde roughly, finding Emma’s pants she got them undone in a matter of seconds, Regina could feel things picking up, the kiss had become hot and intense. 

After the pants were discarded of Regina shoved Emma backwards onto the bed and slid between the blonde’s legs, “Nice boxers,” Regina mumbled softly as she kissed the blonde stomach. 

“I take pride in my boxers, thank you very much,” Emma said with a smug smile. 

The mayor rolled her eyes and kissed up towards the blonde’s chest, the blonde’s smile turned into a soft moan as she felt the brunette suck on her nipple softly. One of her hands grabbed Emma’s other breast, she ran her fingers through Regina’s soft hair. 

“Regina..” Emma moaned softly. 

All of a sudden the front door downstairs was flung open, “Emma!” Mary Margaret screamed up the stairs to her new roommate, she sounded upset, “David and I got into a fight!” 

As soon as the door opened Regina had practically flung herself off of Emma as the petite woman downstairs had been so loud and she was really high, the blonde on the other hand was struggling to find a shirt. She pulled on a baggy sweater and some boxers, the brunette was butt naked on the other hand. 

“Say something!” Regina whisper yelled at Emma, the blonde threw the brunette her panties

“Are you okay?” Emma called out to the dark downstairs, and all of a sudden it was no longer dark, the brunette downstairs kicked off her shoes and began walking up the steps. 

“I’m coming up, be decent!” Mary Margaret called as she walked up the stairs. 

“Fuck!” Emma mumbled, she shoved Regina into the closet, slammed it shut and just in time jumped onto the bed like a starfish, the bedroom door flew open, “Hey...” she tried to sound casual. 

“Emma..” Mary Margaret said with tear filled eyes, “it was really bad...” 

Emma got out of bed and walked over to her new friend, she wasn’t really sure what to do, “Let me put some clothes on and I'll meet you downstairs okay?” 

“Is that a fucking bong?” Mary Margaret asked, her eyes went wide as she crossed the room in a matter of seconds.

“Are you mad?” 

“If you don’t share I’ll be mad,” Mary Margaret said as she looked at the blonde with a bit of a smile.

Emma laughed, “Of course.” 

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” the brunette smiled, as soon as she was gone Regina got out of the closet. 

“You shoved me in a fucking closet!” Regina grumbled, she shoved the blonde backwards onto the bed, she grabbed the rest of her clothes and started putting them on. 

“Sorry,” Emma gave the mayor a funny smile that gave her lies away, when she heard Mary Margaret running back up the stairs she shoved Regina by her ass back into the closet. 

“Ow!” Regina yelled.

“Emma?” Mary Margaret said as she opened the door, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah! I’m fine,” Emma smiled as she leaned casually against the closet, “What’s up?” 

“Do you want tea?” she asked the blonde. 

“Sure.” 

“What kind?” 

“Whatever you want,” Emma smiled at her roommate. 

Mary Margaret nodded, she closed the door and walked back downstairs. 

“I need to get out of here,” Regina said as she came back out of the closet.

“You’ll have to use the fire escape...” Emma chuckled, “I’ve never had this happen before. Usually I’m climbing down fire escapes.. It’s really easy.”

“I knew it was a good idea to wear pants,” Regina laughed, she put them on and suddenly realized how fucking high she was, “Emma, I’m too high I’ll die.” 

“You’ll be okay I promise,” Emma smiled. 

Regina grumbled as she walked to the window, she turned to look at the blonde, raising an eyebrow she gave Emma an evil smirk, “You owe me.” 

Emma watched as the brunette climbed out of her window, taunting and teasing her with her beautiful round ass. She made sure the brunette got to the bottom safely before she grabbed her bong and grinder, she went towards the door took a deep breath and prepared herself for an upset woman she barely knew. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Wanted to update sooner rather than later. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CF

“Wait he’s mad because he thinks you want sex too much and you’re just using him?” Emma couldn’t help but laugh, “What the fuck?!” She exclaimed.

Mary Margaret set the bong down on the kitchen table, she had taken four huge bowls from the thing, honestly Emma was impressed that the school teacher could smoke so much. She was even more shocked when Mary Margaret laughed and said to Emma, “You have no idea how much I smoke. How much David and I smoke, and yeah he thinks all I want from him is sex. It’s fucked. He’s so emotional.”

“Did you tell him that you loved him or whatever?” Emma asked, she grabbed the bong and began packing another bowl. She didn’t really know what to say, she wasn’t the person to come to when it came to relationships.  

"Yeah,” Mary Margaret said as she put an elbow on the table, “I tried to explain that to him but he just wasn’t having it, I think he just needs to pull the stick out of his ass and calm down.”

Emma blew out the smoke from her toke, her eyes widened again at the harsh speech coming from her roommates mouth. She just wasn’t expecting that from someone like Mary Margaret, but who was Emma to think that her roommate is like anyone. Emma knew full well that people were never what you expect them to be, people are so unpredictable.

The blonde dazed off into her own little world for a minute, Mary Margaret, who was stoned just watched in curiosity. Emma’s mind went to the woman who had just been all over her less than an hour ago, Regina Mills, she could not fucking believe how stunning that woman was. Really she couldn’t, it was mind blowing. But she was married.

Emma wanted to shun herself but she saw the unhappy marriage Regina was stuck in, or at least she hoped. She hadn’t seen much interaction between the two of them, but what she did see was weird and that’s where the thought of an unhappy marriage came from.

Maybe it wouldn’t work out between the two of them but hey she could at least make Regina realize some things. Like the fact that maybe she still was gay, maybe she thought she could force herself to be straight. Emma really doubted that this woman was even into men, there was no way she was even bisexual.

Emma was never the type to really stick around, a lot of people thought of her as a player, at least for a long time she had been, and ever since her recent ex Lily, she had been slipping back into that similar pattern. She didn’t know if she was ready for this, but then again she didn’t know if anybody was ever ready or prepared to be involved in an affair. It’s not someone’s ideal plan, Emma sighed and looked at her roommate again, whatever would happen between Regina and Emma it wasn’t going to end well. She already knew that.

“Where did you go there? If you don’t mind me asking,” Mary Margaret asked with intrigue.

“I was just thinking about something really stupid that I’ve been doing,” Emma said with a laugh, she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

“What stupid thing have you been doing?” the brunette asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Emma said slowly.

Mary Margaret nodded, “Okay. When you’re ready you’ll tell me.”

“You might just find out one day,” Emma said looking at her roommate, she already knew they were going to become very good friends, the fact that Mary Margaret wasn’t pushing Emma to tell her was something she desired in long term or even a friend in general.

Mary Margaret sighed, “Love sucks sometimes.”

Emma moved her head in the direction of Mary Margaret, the brunette was clearly annoyed and troubled by the events of her and David.

“Mary Margaret I wouldn’t worry about it, he will come around, give him time I’m sure he will call you tonight or tomorrow morning,” Emma smiled at the brunette, “It will be okay.”

Mary Margaret nodded and yawned, “I think I’m gonna hit the sack, thanks for this Emma.”

“Night,” Emma smiled at Mary Margaret.

The school teacher stood and walked towards her room, she stopped at the door and said one last thing to Emma, “And Emma?”

“Yeah?” She answered.

“I hope that the stupid thing you’re doing doesn’t get anybody hurt,” Mary Margaret spoke with sincerity, she then closed the door and got ready for bed.

“Yeah me too,” Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “What the fuck am I doing?” she said to herself.

She wasn’t sure what she was doing, it bugged her because she didn’t feel bad about seeing this _married_ woman. It just seemed like the right thing to do, it’s almost like the universe was pushing them together. Or maybe it was just Emma’s high brain talking but right now she felt like this woman was supposed to be in her life for whatever reason. She fucking knew it, her heart and gut told were both telling her something. 

The blonde couldn’t help but feel that this had something to do with Karma, after all the things she’d done to past lovers. Maybe she was supposed to go through this with Regina as Karma, she wasn’t an idiot she knew nothing could go well from whatever was happening between the two woman.

Fuck.

What if she became Regina’s mistress?

“Yeah I don’t fucking think so,” Emma laughed out loud as she spoke to herself.

Emma was not the type to get mixed up in some fucked up mistress bullshit, she had been there, it really sucked. Emma had gotten her heart ripped out and thrown onto the ground, the blonde knew herself to well, she wasn’t as desperate for love as she once had been.

Once you been in love a few times the novelty wears off and you only stay if it’s really worth it. There was plenty of other small towns she could go to if she needed another job, it was just her and Beau anyways. She had no ties to this town, and she didn’t plan on getting any long term ties anyways.

Emma sighed and shook her head, she got up from the kitchen table and walked over towards the lightswitch. It was the only one on in the small apartment, so now Emma had to fumble around for her room, of course she was high so she walked into everything.

“Fuck!” Emma yelled as she smacked her baby toe into the bottom step leading up to her room, luckily Mary Margaret hadn’t woken up from Emma being a total clutz.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning half an hour earlier than her normal time, she was surprised, she never woke up before her alarm. She had to pee, so she stretched and then got up, walking to the bathroom she glanced at the man who some would call her lover. Regina sighed deeply at the man she was supposed to be marrying, she knew she couldn’t marry him, she was in a sticky situation now, she didn’t know what she was going to do, she just needed time to wrap her head around this. 

The truth was the brunette hadn’t felt this alive in years, that these past few days had been more exciting than the past three years of her life with Robin. They never smoked pot, they both smoked but for some stupid reason they always found a way to hide it from each other, it was just one less thing that they had to do together.

In a way they were both settling, the mayor would would sooner admit that than Robin ever would. Robin knew Regina had been into girls in the past, but a part of him did like to think his soon to be wife was attracted to him. Regina knew how troubled Robin was about the death of his past lover, Marian, he loved her more than he could ever love Regina. He still had night terrors about her, the troubling thing was that Regina and Robin had been through so much together and over the years it feels as if they’ve built a friendship if anything.

Regina’s head was ablaze with thoughts, her mind was swimming, jumping from cheating on Robin to last night with Emma. The brunette got into her warm shower and just let the water cascade down her body, running her hands through her hair she couldn’t help but imagine the blonde’s hands all over her. She ran a hand down her body, she squeezed her breast softly and moaned, leaning her head against the wall she slid her hand down further until she heard the bathroom door open.

She heard Robin begin peeing in the toilet, “Morning Regina,” Robin mumbled, he hadn’t yet woken up, “Mind if I join you?”

Regina sighed, she hated when Robin wanted to shower with her. She was always one to enjoy showering alone, she preferred it. It just made things quicker and easier, regardless she spoke as nicely as she could, “No I don’t mind.”

As Robin stepped into the shower, Regina was beginning to massage shampoo into her hair. The one thing she hated about showers with Robin is it always ended in sex, she never said no to sex but sex with him it was just not up to standard. He rarely got her off, so often she would have to use sex toys to get off, it definitely wasn’t ideal, what could she say she had always just liked women. This whole setup was mostly her mother's doing, god damn that woman sometimes.

To say the least Regina showered herself quickly, she didn’t have time for sex with Robin, there was a meeting she had to get to, she hoped David would be there on time. The sheriff's department of this town was a joke, and it was the biggest pain in Regina’s ass, crime in this town was ridiculous, she was hoping having another person would help, she had asked for a woman after all and what a woman she had received. She just hoped Emma could perform as good for work as she could under the sheets

“Hon, I’ve to get going, there is a meeting I have to attend,” Regina spoke to Robin as she got out of the shower, “I will be home late tonight also, I’m going out for drinks with Kathryn.”

“Okay, she’s not the gay one right?” Robin asked, “which one is that with the red in her hair?”

“Ruby, and she’s bisexual,” Regina laughed and rolled her eyes, “I’ll text you if I end up crashing on her couch, I don’t want to come home if I’m drunk, Henry might be awake.”

“Okay,” he replied, “I love you.”

Regina finished putting on her lipstick before she looked at the shower curtain, she clenched her jaw and said back with as much effort as she could, “I love you.”

* * *

Emma on the other hand was just being woken up by the sound of her phone going off, she looked at it and realized her boss David was calling, not quite awake yet she grabbed the phone and mumbled, “Hello?” 

“Emma! I’m so glad I reached you,” David began, Emma could hear Mary Margaret giggling in the background, “I can’t make the meeting I’m supposed to be at, I’ve called everyone and nobody is answering. I need you to go for the sheriff's department and sit in for me. It’s at nine. Thanks Emma you’re a gem, and don’t be late the mayor hates it.”

Emma growled as he hung up on her, “Fuck me it’s already eight thirty. What a bastard. You fucking owe me one big David,” she said to nobody. 

She got up out of bed quickly and basically ran to the shower, she had the quickest of showers in her life. Afterwards she decided to skip brushing her hair, she put it in a ponytail, feeling the cold breeze coming from her open window she decided to wear tight blue jeans, a black button up shirt and her lace up boots. Luckily they actually had a zipper on the inside of her leg, she had the real deal but these were her cheat boots, well more like her fuck can’t be late boots.

She barely had time to make breakfast so she just grabbed a bear claw from the other day before she was out the door, just as she was locking up she remembered her dog, “Fuck!” Emma yelled with a bear claw in her mouth, opening the door she yelled still with the food in her mouth, “Beau!!”

The dog came running to the blonde, she then closed the door and locked up, she would have to bring him. She really didn’t have much of a choice, she ran down the stairs towards her yellow bug with the Husky right at her heels, as soon as Emma opened her car door Beau jumped in and hopped over to the passenger seat, the window was wide open and he stuck his head out.

He knew the drill, they were always late when getting to things but this time she had a really good excuse, and she knew it was Regina’s meeting so she really wasn’t terribly concerned. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to get there on time, she started the car and then realized she had no idea how to get there. Luckily she could see the mayor’s building from here, she began driving as quickly as she could in the general direction she thought was correct.

It was nine thirty by the time she got to the meeting.

“Fuck my life,” Emma sighed as she checked the time, “Beau, we will have to catch up later.” 

Emma got out of the car as well as Beau, Emma patted him on the head before he ran off to explore. He wouldn’t go far he always stayed close, and he always found the blonde.

The blonde deputy walked into the main entrance of Regina’s work, she looked around, it was certainly beyond fancy. She whistled as she walked towards the elevator and prepared for the annoyed looks she would get for being late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while, I struggle with some writes block for like a week, I hope you enjoy though.
> 
> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> CF

As Emma entered the meeting room she had no idea how loud the doors were going to be. For a newish looking building those doors sure knew how to make a racquet, all the could stand there and wave awkwardly as all eyes were now on her. Boy she wished she had payed attention to the damn time, at least the mayor was on her side.

“Please, have a seat Miss Swan,” Regina half yelled at her, she didn’t care who the hell was late, when someone was late, she pissed off. 

Guess the mayor wasn’t on her side after all.

Emma raised an eyebrow  when Regina got cross with her, she looked at her feet quickly to avoid the angry woman’s death stare. She quickly looked for a seat to go towards and as soon as she zoned in on an empty seat she practically lunged for it.

“As I was saying,” Regina said with a dramatic toss of her hair. 

Emma looked at the woman a little confused, she wasn’t sure where the sudden anger had come from, she was only a minute late, like literally one minute. The blonde just grumbled to herself as she leaned back in the chair, as soon as she realized how boring this was going to be she slouched and pulled out her phone. 

She had been trying to beat her high score of three thousand on fruit ninja, hiding her phone in her lap she began to play the game that could keep her distracted for hours on end. Before she knew it the meeting was over and everyone was standing collecting their things to leave, Emma slipped her phone in her pocket and stood like everyone else. Quickly realizing the brunette woman had disappeared Emma left and made her way down the stairs, as she jogged down the stairs she heard familiar voices. 

_ Great. _

The blonde deputy walked down the bottom few stairs slowly as she came into view of the two supposed lovers. Regina and Robin. Emma looked at her feet once again as the two were getting snugly in the foyer of the mayor’s work. 

_ How professional.  _

Emma rolled her eyes as she quickly walked passed the two kissing, she overhead the mayor say how this isn’t appropriate here but Robin didn’t listen. He just continued to fondle the beautiful woman that was Regina Mills, he held her close and ran a hand over her ass making the mayor giggle just as Emma walked by them.

The blonde left the building and stood there for a minute, what the fuck was she doing, she looked at her yellow bug and walked over to it. She flung the door to her car open just as Robin walked out of the building, he smiled at the blonde sitting in her car and she gave him a wave of her hand. As soon as he walked around the corner the brunette came out, she looked at the blonde. Emma knew Regina was about to walk over. She took this as an exit opportunity, she reversed quickly and then sped down the street in the opposite direction Robin had gone. 

Regina stood there and watched the blonde drive away, with a deep and heavy sigh she turned back towards her work. Re entering the building she headed up the stairs towards her office to get started on the rest of today's boring tasks.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma was sitting at Granny’s when Henry came and sat down at the table with her, they had talked a few times in Emma’s first few weeks of being here. Things weren’t too bad, she hadn’t talked to the mayor in almost a week, she had effectively avoided her. She wasn’t sure why she was but she was, it probably had something to do with the fact that Regina was getting married.

She had no idea when it was happening but she had heard some rumours.

“Hey kid,” Emma smiled at Henry. 

“Hi Emma,” he smiled. 

Beau was lying on the floor beside Emma and Henry leaned down to pay him on the head softly, “Hi Beau.” 

“What’s up?” She asked the boy, it was almost six o clock on a Tuesday evening, “Why aren’t you home?” 

“Mom and Robin are fighting,” Henry said with a roll of his eyes.

Emma huffed out a small chuckle, “aren’t they always? You want some cocoa?” 

The boy nodded his head, Emma called Ruby over and ordered cocoa with cinnamon on top for Henry. 

“Thanks Emma,” he said with a smile. 

A few minutes later Ruby brought out a hot cup of cocoa for Henry, he said his thanks thank and smiled at the delicious drink. It had been a little while since he had a nice cup of cocoa. His mother rarely let him drink the stuff. She always told him it was bad for him, he didn’t listen nor care. 

Emma sat there leaning back still holding the word search she was doing from the daily storybrooke newspaper, she was surprised when all of a sudden she heard the sultry voice of Mayor Mills. She set down the newspaper slow and carefully to see that Regina walking right towards the two of them, her eyes widened as the very woman she was avoiding appeared. 

Regina stopped at the table, she looked at Henry and then at Emma, “I hope you two are enjoying your evening.” 

Her smile was obviously forced.

“Yes. Emma bought me hot cocoa.” The boy smiled. 

“That was nice of her, Henry would you mind waiting in the car while Emma and I talk?” Regina asked with softly, the boy had finished his cocoa already so it wasn’t too big of a deal got him.

The young boy nodded his head and hopped out of the seat, he said his goodbyes and walked out the door towards his mom’s Mercedes Benz.

“Hi Emma.” Regina sat down at the edge of the bench with an awkward smile.

“Hi Regina.” Emma replied dully. 

“Whoa,” Ruby mumbled to herself behind the counter, she could not believe their eyes, “they’re totally fucking.” 

She laughed and grabbed a rag to scrub down the counter, she couldn’t help but think this was funny as everyone actually suddenly believed that Regina was into boys. That woman was never into boys, not in a million years, how she had even ended up with Robin in the first place was still a mystery to the young waitress. 

“How are you?” Regina asked in a low voice. Regina leaned forward on the table so she was closer to the woman across from her. 

Emma looked into the mayor’s eyes, “Not bad, working a lot.”

“I’ve heard.” Regina smiled warmly. 

“Regina we need to talk,” Emma said seriously, she spoke quietly so nobody could hear.

“Not here I assume?” Regina asked slowly. 

Emma shook her head. 

“Alright.. Let me think...How about you come by office tomorrow around noon? It’s private. We can talk there,” Regina suggested with a coy smile. 

“Yeah sure,” Emma said with a small nod of her head. 

“Have a good night Emma,” Regina smiled softly, she extended her arm and squeezed the blonde's hand, she stood and looked at the blonde before leaving, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you,” Emma mumbled into her cup of cocoa, she took a sip as the mayor turned to walk towards the door.    
  


* * *

 

 

Emma entered the mayor’s office the next afternoon, it was about half an hour past twelve. She didn’t think it was necessary that she was on time, she didn’t care very much that she was late anyways. She knocked on the mayor's door loudly. A few seconds later she heard footsteps, the door opened and the blonde was greeted with a warm smile from the mayor.

“Emma,” Regina said with one of her usual warm smiles. 

“Hey,” the blonde replied slightly cold. 

“Come in.”

The mayor stepped aside from her office door allowing Emma to enter, the brunette was sure to close the door behind her, she locked it as well which had the blonde question what the mayor was thinking.

She walked over to the blonde, placing her hand on the small of Emma’s back, the blonde stopped and spun around. She was met with warm brown eyes, the blonde couldn’t help but feel welcomed. 

All of a sudden Emma could not shake the want to kiss this woman, she grabbed the brunette by the waist and pushed her up against the wall. Slowly her lips connected with the other woman’s and then all of a sudden everything went from soft to more aggressive. Everything became so fast and intense, Emma loved it. 

Regina wrapped a hand through the blonde’s hair to pull her closer, while her other hand was on Emma’s hip. She bit Emma’s lip which caused her to moan, the brunette pulled the woman closer.

Emma slowly kissed down the woman’s neck, biting softly. 

“Emma..” Regina mewled quietly. 

All of a sudden there was a gentle but firm knock on the door, which caused Emma to fly backwards flat on her ass. 

Regina sighed deeply, helping the blonde up she opened the door to find a familiar face. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Ms. Hudson,” Regina smiled softly, “What is it?” 

Layla Hudson had been Regina’s secretary for over three years now, she was young but she got the job done. She was very good at it too, which made it all the easier  to keep her around, and she rarely ever bugged the mayor which was also a plus. There were plenty of idiots that came into her office everyday, so it was nice to have a secretary who knew Regina enjoyed her quiet time when she could get it. She would usually contact the mayor through email or a phone call, she hardly ever knocked. One might be led to believe Ms. Hudson was terrified of the mayor.

“The paperwork for the new playground was just sent, I know it was something you were keen on getting started, so I figured I would bring it straight to you. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Layla smiled as she looked at the flustered blonde a few feet behind Regina. 

“No, you didn’t interrupt anything, I was just discussing something with our new deputy,” The mayor said, “Thank you for these, I’ll get them signed and back to you within the hour, and I will have you deliver them at once for me.” 

Ms. Hudson nodded and turned to head back downstairs towards her desk. 

Closing the door Regina turned to face the blonde once more, “Where were we?” 

“No.” Emma said firmly, “Regina we need to talk.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow but didn’t object when she realized the seriousness in the blonde’s tone, “Take a seat.” 

Emma nodded her head and they walked over to Regina’s desk, the mayor sat in her throne while the blonde sat across from her in a crappy office chair, “I can’t keep doing this with you.” 

Regina looked at the woman and didn’t say anything, Emma looked into the woman’s eyes, there was this look in her eye a look that told Emma she was treading on dangerous waters, she gulped. The silence grew, stretching into a now awkward quiet, Regina sighed as she looked Emma up and down. 

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her chair as the intensity of the mayor’s stare grew, she could feel the urge to leave and escape the situation, gripping the armrests of her chair for dear life she braved to speak a few more words, “I don’t know what you think is going on between us exactly, but I am no mistress, and I certainly won’t be your bitch on the side. I don’t want to be that woman anymore.” 

“I never made you any promises Emma,” Regina said harshly, the blonde looked at the woman and could already see the mask that she was now putting on to hide her true self from the blonde. 

Emma nodded and stood from her chair, “I ask you not to speak with me unless it’s work related, even then I think you can pretty much avoid talking with me in general.” 

Regina looked at the woman taken aback, she didn’t think the woman would actually go to such drastic measures to end what was going on between them. The two women looked at each other in silence, Emma was the one to break the awkward stare, she wasn’t one for long stares, especially after the stare that had occurred between the two only moments ago. 

“You don’t get to have both of us Madame Mayor,” Emma said before grabbing her things and exiting the room in a quick manner. 

* * *

The blonde cringed as she took her seventh tequila shot, that one was rough. The lime was shitty and not juicy enough, so she didn’t get much lime to take away the horrible taste of the tequila, luckily she was drunk enough for it to not affect her that much.

It was half past midnight, after Emma took her leave from the mayor’s office she finished work and had gone straight to The Rabbit Hole, being the only bar in town there were still a few people there. Only about six people were there including the bartender, Emma had made herself known and had gotten to know a few people, partying it up with Leroy before he passed out in his bar stool. Now three people played poker, and Emma sat a couple seats away from the passed out man.

Emma decided she’d had enough shots, she ordered a margarita instead. She thought it be best to stick to one poison tonight, tequila was always a rough hangover anyways, she didn’t need to make it any worse than it would already be. Pulling out her phone she set it down in front of her and stared at the black screen for a good minute, she then  summoned up the courage to turn her phone on and go looking through her contacts. Coming to one name in particular she pressed the call button and slowly placed the phone against her ear. 

Of course. Voicemail.

Grumbling to herself silently, Emma downed her margarita in one easy chug. Quickly paying her eighty dollar bar tab she stumbled out of the bar. She had left her car back at her apartment, she knew there was no way she could be able to drive, shoving her hands in her pockets she walked off towards home. 

Her thoughts turned to Regina, why the hell did she care so much, it wasn’t like the woman gave a fuck about her anyways. But what if she did, Emma was no idiot and she could obviously see how unhappy Regina was with that man. 

Emma stood outside her apartment building for a moment before deciding something stupid due to her fuzzy drunk brain. She turned away from the apartment building and made way for her new destination, stumbling the entire way there.

* * *

 

Regina’s head shot up from her laptop as she heard a loud knock on the front door, checking the time she realized it was one in the morning. 

“What the hell?” She said aloud to no one, standing from her desk, she exited her study and made a beeline for the door as the knocking got louder, she could hear a woman yelling on the other side, she knew who it belonged to, “Fuck.”

She flung the door open and quickly pushed the blonde away from the door, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, “Emma what the hell?”

“Regina..” Emma slurred, “I tried calling you.” 

“Are you drunk?” Regina asked, she crossed her arms, she was more than unimpressed, “You can’t do this Emma, Robin is upstairs and so is Henry.”

“I know... I am so sorry Regina, I just had to come see you,” Emma said dramatically, she was wobbling back and forth. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be that woman Emma?” Regina growled quietly. 

“Why are you with him Regina?” Emma said suddenly, “You know you aren’t happy, else you wouldn’t have let me fuck you.” 

Regina clenched her jaw tightly, “You don’t know a damn thing about me. I think you need to leave.” 

Emma sighed and walked away from the house backwards, not breaking eye contact with Regina, she stopped after she stepped down from the porch, “Do you love him?” 

“Of course I love him,” Regina spat, and with that she turned around walked back into her house in slammed the door shut. 

“Fuck!” Emma muttered as she ran a hand through her hair, she fought the tears that were obviously coming, the blonde quickly walked off the mayor’s property and walked to the corner of Mifflin street, grabbing her phone and dialing a second number. 

A few rings later a soft voice answered, “Emma?” 

“Mary Margaret,” Emma cried into the phone, “Can you come get me?” 

“Emma are you okay?” the woman asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anyone else to call, I just I really fucked up,” Emma sobbed. 

“Where are you?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“Down the street from Regina’s,” Emma replied quietly.

“I’ll be there soon,” Mary Margaret said, she hung up after that. 

* * *

Mary Margaret jumped up from the couch, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door, completely forgetting to lock the door. She knew Emma was drunk, it was fairly obvious, and Emma had only ever mentioned that she had kissed Regina, but she wasn’t stupid. Clearly things had escalated and something dramatic had happened.  
  


By the time Mary Margaret had gotten Emma to bed, she had managed to get every detail out of the blonde. It was hard to understand through all of Emma’s blubbering, but she got the gist of it. She didn’t even know what to think, she knew the mayor was not actually into men but she never took the woman for a cheater. 

Sighing, the petite woman got ready for bed, she quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

Emma Swan sat in her desk chair with a hand to her head, she rubbed her throbbing brain. So far she had just sat there for the past three hours of her shift, she didn’t have to drive around town till after lunch even then she probably wouldn’t it’s not like anything ever happened in this town.

Just about the last person she wanted to see walked through the door, Robin. God, did she tell him. Why would she, that would be an explosive shit show, Emma didn’t think Regina would’ve said anything. 

“Emma,” Robin smiled, they were the only two in the room, “rough night?” 

“Yeah, is it that obvious?” The blonde asked. 

The man nodded his head and chuckled softly, “I’ve been there, I know that look very well.” 

“Don’t we all,” Emma said with the smallest of smiles. 

“Can I confide in you with something Emma?” Robin asked as he came around to the blonde’s desk and sat on the corner. 

“What is it?” She asked hesitantly. 

“I wanted to ask you about it, because you’re new here and you would have no biased opinion,” the man began slowly. 

“I don’t know if I like where this is going,” Emma looked at him. 

“It’s nothing terrible, just personal,” he reassured, he paused before continuing, “It’s about my fiancee, Regina. I don’t think she really loves me.” 

Emma sighed deeply and looked at the man, “What makes you say that?” she asked weakly. 

“I just can see, and I’m no idiot I know she was a lesbian in high school, I mean nobody can just change that. She never looks at me with that look you’re supposed to have, she looks at me with such disgust.” 

“I don’t know what to say,” Emma said apologetically. 

“I mean, I don’t think she doesn’t love me, I know she doesn’t love me,” he said firmly. 

“Well what are you going to do?” Emma asked him. 

“I think I have to leave her,” Robin said sadly, “because she doesn't have the balls to do it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy, I am writing when I can. Im sorry guys...

The next day in the sheriff’s department, Emma sat nervously in her seat, last time she had talked to her boss was the previous day, and he mentioned how he was going to leave Regina. Her heart raced, she could feel every palpitation, her palms were sweaty from the anxiety. She wasn’t sure how the hell this would pan out but she was terrified, it was quarter to nine, Robin started at nine which meant he would be here any minute now. He was always at least ten minutes early, her eyes were glued to the entrance.

And as if her prayers were answered, Robin entered the room, he looked down in the dumps. He looked miserable.

He made eye contact with the blonde, walking over to her as her heart pounded. No, more like jumped out of her chest and ran away. She watched Robin walk over and grab a chair, he didn’t say anything as he sat down with a heavy sigh, he took a sip of his coffee before looking into the blonde’s eyes.

“I couldn’t do it,” he said weakly, “there was just a part of me that couldn't bring myself to do it.”

Emma sighed and looked down at her feet, “I’m sorry.”

Robin looked at her, “You didn’t do anything wrong Emma.”

Emma couldn’t help but feel her heart drop into her ass.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and stood, it was half past three, she was to meet Dr. Hopper, at his office at three forty five. She had not made an official appointment with him in almost a six months, the last while she had just been talking to him as a friend, she had been doing a lot better for the last six months. Her depression had seemingly taken a step back allowing her to manage easier, but there were still so many nights she just lay awake, or spend hours in her office. Unable to sleep.

The past few weeks however had sent all that progress spiraling down the rabbit hole.

She grabbed her purse and put her laptop into sleep mode before exiting her office, she locked the door on the way. Locking the door seemed to allow her anxiety of someone breaking in to seep away, quickly going down the stairs she briefly and quickly told her secretary where she would be going. She nodded and bid the mayor a good day.

Pulling out of her parking spot, the brunette made her way to the ever so familiar office. She parked her car a block down, it was going to rain soon so she decided she would bring her car. The brunette hated being caught in the rain, especially in her good work clothes. It did horrible things to the fabric.

She bravely walked up the dark creaky stairs towards his office, she felt as if her surroundings were closing in on her. All her awful memories came flooding back for the briefest of moments and she had to grab onto the railing for support so she wouldn't fall down. She felt her walls closing in, her heart began to race and her eyes filled with water.

All of a sudden she heard a soft safe voice, “Regina?” Dr. Hopper called from the top of the steps,

“Come inside.”

Regina looked up at him, she pulled herself together and walked quickly up the rest of the stairs. Going into his office she avoided eye contact with him, her eye aversion already showed him she wasn't doing well. He took a deep breath and pushed away his own sadness at seeing her fall back down, but no less he would always be there to help her.

“You seemed very distressed on the phone yesterday Regina,” Dr. Hopper said softly as he closed the door and sat down across from Regina.

Regina sighed deeply and already felt a few tears fall down her cheeks, “Where do I begin,” she cried softly, running a hand through her hair she let out a small laugh, “I just I keep doing this terrible thing, and I want to stop it. But at the same time, doing this terrible thing is one of best thing I've done in years.”

Dr. Hopper crossed his leg and looked at the distraught woman, he already had a few guesses as to what Regina was referring to, but he knew she had more to say so he waited for her to continue.

“This terrible thing. Although it's terrible, it doesn't feel terrible. It feels so normal which makes me feel even more terrible. I just, I don't know what to do,” Regina took a deep breath, she kept her in control of her emotions, holding back the sobs she wanted to release.

“I assume this terrible thing involves Emma Swan?” He asked slowly.

The brunette nodded without making eye contact.

Then there was silence.

“Am I a terrible person,” she asked and looked him in the eyes, Regina's eyes were glossed over by tears, they did not fall though.

“Do you think you're a terrible person?” he asked.

She nodded once more.

“Then my opinion does not matter either way for you have already made your choice on where you stand, so you need to find a way where you no longer see of yourself as a terrible person.”

Regina looked back up at her red haired friend, “I don't know where to start.”

“May I suggest you start by being honest with Robin?” He said.

“I think I at least owe him the truth,” Regina agreed, “he's been more than kind. Why can't I just love him, then all this would be fine.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants Regina,” he smiled at her with kind eyes.

* * *

Emma sat on her fire escape with a joint in hand, she relied greatly on smoking. It helped her cope, and as it seems the drama continued wherever she went. Her free hand went to the top of Beau's head, she had brought out his bed and set it beside her. He gladly joined her pity party, she couldn't believe she had just finished one relationship and was already hung up on another woman.

She sucked in a huge puff of smoke and held it for a second before blowing out with ease, she could already feel the calming effects of the marijuana setting in. She heard the door open downstairs, she didn't call to the woman she knew she would see her after she went downstairs, instead she stayed where she was on the fire escape.

Beau changed his position. Sensing the woman's sadness he placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Emma's hand went to the dog's head again, she was glad she found him. He was her best friend, well really her only true friend if truth be told. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the creak of the stairs as her roommate came up stairs.

“Emma?” the petite woman said standing by the door.

“Yeah?' Emma called, too high to be startled, “Come over here.”

Mary Margaret listened and went towards the fire escape in Emma' s room, she tucked her body through the window and sat on the fire escape floor, she lay one knee on the platform and her other leg hung inside Emma's bedroom.

“Rough day?” The brunette asked as she looked at the scene before her.

The sun had just set about an hour ago, the few stars in the sky made the view very peaceful and nice to look at. Mary Margaret herself loved the stars, she always loved going into the woods and finding a gap in the trees to view the stars.

“Yeah it was alright,” Emma shrugged her shoulders, “You want some?”

She held out the joint in her hand for the woman to take if she wanted. Mary Margaret took it from the blonde gladly, taking a small puff she looked at her roommate who was becoming one of her closer friends.

“How is Regina?” Mary Margaret asked bravely.

“Oh god,” Emma sighed, “We had sex a few times and then I told her I couldn't do this anymore, and now Robin has been confiding in me all about how is going to leave Regina because he thinks she doesn't love him, which she doesn't.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, “Oh Emma, I doubt you came here looking for drama.” She said sympathetically.

“I didn't, I was running away from a breakup and now it seems I am stuck in the middle of another one,” Emma laughed, she took the joint that Mary Margaret was handing her and took a few puffs.

“I'm sorry,” Mary Margaret smiled softly.

“I couldn't stay there, I was so unhappy. I found my ex Lily knee deep in some other girl in our bed. But now all I think about is Regina, all I can seem to focus on is how much she doesn't care. And her amazing tits,” Emma smacked herself in the forehead, “Why can't she just be single. Why does everything have to be so complicated.”

“If you could answer that I say you would be a millionaire,” Mary Margaret smiled trying lighten the mood.

Emma smiled softly at the woman and took another puff of her joint. Looking at Beau for a brief second she patted him on the head, he was almost snoring now. The blonde looked up at the sky and took it all in, she had to admit she loved everything about this town.

“What do I do Mary Margaret?” Emma asked with a frown.

“When there's someone you can't be with, it's a terrible burden,” Mary Margaret spoke softly, but her tone changed it became harsher as she finished her advice, “So you figure it out.”

  
  


 


End file.
